


Dead End

by DovahCourts



Series: Dead End [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Part of my SPN AUDead End AUUpdates every Tuesday or when ever but Mostly on  Tuesday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write another Nickstiel fic but I lied

The sound of metal creaking emitted as Castiel attempted to do a soft landing, but, ended up falling flat on his face with the package he was holding planting on the ground. "Goddammit..." he cursed as he lifted himself up to brush off the dirt. Sudden realization hit him as he turned around to check on the package he was supposed to deliver.

"If these break. Dean's gonna kill me."

Hands rummaged through the box to check on the bottles, one of them was cracked and it would surely break soon. Sighing, he disposed of he bottle in a nearby bin. Looking up he saw a Wanted Poster, an unknown assassin was running amok and was killing most of the residents and stealing certain things. Matches, rags, knives that a cultist would use. Even holy water...

"Hey! Cass!" a voice called out

"Dean! How are you, and how's Sam?"

"I'm doing great and Sam's doing great! Surprised he even got laid, Jess, I believe her name was? Oh, did my package come?"

_Shit, he's gonna find out_

"Yeah, they're all in there so no need to worry."

Dean took one glance at the box, then grinned. "Thank's bud." he said as he grabbed the box from Castiel and made his way back to the bar.

_____

The assassin strode towards the writhing mercenary, who glared at him. "God smite you, Fool." he said. Hand clutching his side to stop the flowing blood.

The assassin smirks at him, "Just give me what I need and I'll go." he said as he pointed to a small vial labeled Angel's Blood. Actual blood of an angel..

"Over my dead body."

He shrugged, "That can be arranged." he lifted his blade and plunged it down on the man's chest, where his heart should be. The sound of flesh and blood squishing was practically music to the blonde's ears. He pulled the blade out and let the blood flow freely, a dark red stain began to grow on the shirt.

The assassin picked up the vial, and grinned. He walked off, leaving the body out in the open. Probably to be feasted on by animals or someone would find it.

Besides, he got what he needed for the spell. The spell to get _him_ back, fucking angels, always taking his family. His _brother._

++++

Sam had entered his brother's bar, sighing in disappointment when he heard squeals and giggles from a room his brother and some lady were in. He was going to sit on a table when he stumbled across the bar's news board. The same old wanted poster for £397.14, the price has changed, it used to be £268... not much, but the price might grow the more wanted this man gets but... another murder.

Another item stolen, Angel's Blood. Sam was thinking. Was it the drug or _Angel's Blood_ Angel's Blood? Well, considering the items the assassin has stolen, he assumes it was the real deal.

He might have to lock up his Bookshop incase the assassin comes by. Sam shuddered at the thought, of being killed in cold blood. His body being left out in the open, for the public to see. Flies buzzing around him as his body decays.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when he heard approaching footsteps, it was the same blonde that would go up to the news board and laugh at the price on the Wanted Poster.

Now what was his name...? Nick?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know o said up dates every Tuesday it's 10 PM and it's still a Tuesday so have this

Sam shot a glance at Nick, the man always had a small bronze knife its sheath. Unused, clean of blood. He's probably a wood carver, using small but wide sticks.

Though the man is rarely ever in his home, he's just _there_. He's always coming into Dean's bar for a drink, and to flirt with the female entertainers. Dean... didn't hire any male entertainers, which caused male couples to copulate or flirt in a rented room from time to time.

Dean never saw the use for male entertainers. Dean's more of a Ladies' Guy. Even slept with one of them.

Dean finally walked out of his the room he was in, holding the lady by her hands. Promising he'll be back after work.

"Finally, I've been waiting for a drink all day." Nick shouted with a grin, his arm around a woman. Legs lifting slightly from the chair.

Dean returned the grin and laughed, "Sorry there, bud', haha. I'll get right to work, we got a new shipment in." picking up some shot glasses, dean grabbed a beer bottle from the counter and began to pour. He slid the shot glass to Nick, then the rest to the other costumers.

Sam saw a familiar pair of metal wings, "Cass!" he called out, smiling. Castiel smiles back, with a wave. He's talking to somebody, a man. Hooded, eyes that are strangely the color of champagne.

His hands and arms are scarred with what look like to be animal claws and nasty bite marks. Mountain lion... Sam cringed, he wonders how the man hasn't lost an arm or damage it severely damage it that it had to be amputated. Nope, Sam did not want to know at _all_.

He watched as Castiel left with the hooded man... a _stranger_. God, how could Castiel be so fucking stupid!? The hazel eyed man followed them, he held an empty wine bottle. Just incase.

Sam doesn't trust strange people, no matter how good they are. They show their true selves in a blink of an eye. Castiel is so... naive at times. That Sam or Dean had to keep an eye on him. Mostly Sam...

They stopped at a dark alley, _never_ a good sign. He hid behind a wall, and listened.

"Are you sure _he's_ responsible for the assassinations? It looks too much like a mercenary's job." the hooded man said, Castiel nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Mercenaries don't steal, they surely don't take ritual stuff. I should know, I have friends that _are_ mercenaries."

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you, buddy. I've seen mercenaries steal. Your friends just _happen_ to be mercenaries that don't steal."

"Fine, but, that man... he's no mercenary."

"Think what you want to think, but, I'm telling ya, he's a mercenary."

"I say the same thing for you, nevertheless you never knew what an assassin was."

"You little shit."

Sam felt his instincts flare, he raised his arm, then slammed the glass wine bottle on the stranger's head. Knocking them out cold.

"Sam! What the Hell!?" Castiel yelled.

"He was going to attack you! I had to do something."

"He wasn't going to attack me! You just knocked out my damn brother!"

"..... shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short, that's all I could muster up


End file.
